Professional photographic equipment generally consists of a camera and a flash unit. To enhance the quality of an image as well as to provide a means by which a photographer can hold and operate a camera and a flash unit simultaneously with ease, speed, and proficiency, a photographer will typically mount the camera and flash unit to what is is known in the photography industry as a flash unit bracket. There would be no need for a flash unit bracket if it were not for the need of a flash unit to operate simultaneously with the camera. The flash unit bracket is the means in which a photographer can had hold and operate a given camera and flash simultaneously in a portable fashion. A flash unit attached to a flash unit bracket synched with the camera provides the obvious light whether it be as the only source or as a fill source.
A given camera can take either horizontal or vertical images by rotating the camera in the desired position. A camera that is securely fixed to a flash unit bracket can obtain the same results (i.e, horizontal or vertical images) by simply rotating the bracket. Depending on the type of camera used will determine which way the photographer will rotate the bracket. For example, most cameras while held in a horizontal position will yield a negative or image that would result in a horizontal photograph. Likewise, when a bracket is held in a vertical position a camera will yield a negative or image that would result in a vertical photograph. There are camera however, that produce the opposite. A photographer would have to be aware of such cameras that take vertical images while held in a horizontal position and that take horizontal images while held in a vertical position.
A variety of conventional brackets have been developed in an effort to provide a working means for a camera an a flash unit. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,794 which generally comprises a base portion adapted to support the camera and a support bracket attached to the base portion. The device further comprises an elongated arm hingedly connected to the support bracket and adapted to support a flash unit so that a person can take either a horizontal or vertical photograph. However, such devices have numerous drawbacks. By way of example, such conventional brackets are awkward, cumbersome, not sturdy, and the arm carrying the flash unit can move out of position during use thereby causing inconvenience and loss of time. Moreover, such devices require both the handle member and the flash unit to be disposed above the lens of the camera when the photographer orientates the camera to take a vertical photograph. The position of the handle member above the lens of the camera and moreover between the lens of the camera and the flash unit makes it difficult for the photographer to work with ease, speed and proficiency.